Haymitch: Behind his Mind
by VampireJaguar
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with Haymitch? What his games were like? Why he's always drunk? All will be revealed here.
1. Chapter 1

**Haymitch: Behind His Mind**

Chapter 1: The reaping

Haymitch opened his eyes and was blinded by a ray of sunlight streaming through his window. Blinking hard he rolled over and got out of bed, his bare feet slapping against the stone floor. His little brother, Abraham, was still sleeping. He was only five years old. He saw his father who was rising up next to him in the little shack they lived in. Haymitch met his eyes and they nodded at each other, they let Abraham sleep. Today was reaping day. The thought struck his mind. Hard. His name would be in the reaping bag 36 times due to all the terrasse he had taken to support him and his father. He thought about the games and their stupid slogan _May the odds be ever in your favor_. Not in district 12, the odds weren't in anybodies favor here. Haymitch got himself ready for the reaping putting on a suit and tie. _You won't get picked. You won't get picked._ The thought circled around his head. It was true, there were many people who had a much higher chance to get picked. Yet, Haymitch was still a likely choice. Just to be sure he had taken up training just in case he got picked. Not that it would be much use against the careers who had been training all their lives. He walked to the table that was standing no less than five feet away. His dad poured him some cereal.

"I'm 16, dad. I can pour my own cereal" His dad shook his head sadly.

"I know your 16, but I wish you weren't" Haymitch knew what his dad meant. He munched on his cereal while listening to his dad talk.

"Don't worry, you won't get picked" his dad told him. It sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself. Haymitch nodded thoughtfully. After breakfast they made their way out the door which opened with an ominous creaking sound. They walked past the ramshackle cottages and the poverty that Haymitch had lived with all his life. He saw a guy moaning on the ground and he shook his head sadly. District 12 was the worst district you could be in. Except for district 13 that is, but they didn't really exist anymore. It took a while to get to the justice building. Haymitch passed the check-in and looked hatefully at the stage where he had seen so many people condemned to their death. Several people muttered hello as Haymitch passed by but Haymitch was numb to them.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 50th annual hunger games and a quarter quell!" the lady on stage said in her capitol accent. A quarter quell, oh god. Haymitch had totally forgotten. This day was just getting worse. That was when he saw Ariana. Shining Ariana, who lit up his world. He forgot his troubles and his hand met hers. For the first time that day, Haymitch smiled. Ariana smiled back and wished him good luck. Haymitch and Ariana passed ways and out of the corner of his eye he saw Abraham with his father in the side. He waved and Abraham waved back. Smiling to himself, Haymitch turned his attention to the stage.

"As you all know, this quarter quell has been kept secret" the woman on stage said, Haymitch had never bothered to learn her name, "but not for long" she continued, "this quarter quell there will be double the number of tributes." Haymitch heard several gasps and his stomach lurched, double the number of tributes, double the number of deaths, almost no chance of survival. The capitol woman smiled,

"Isn't it just sooo exciting?" she said. Haymitch didn't think so. Nervousness threatened to burst out of Haymitch and he felt sick. He watched as the escort went to her handbag and started to rummage around. Haymitch closed his eyes, crossed his fingers and started praying.

"Haymitch Abernathy." The voice rang out, loud and clear. Haymitch opened his eyes. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"Haymitch Abernathy" the escort repeated. Haymitch stepped out of the crowd. He could feel all eyes piercing through him as he walked up to the stage. He didn't look at his father. He didn't look at Ariana, nor Abraham, nor anyone. He stepped on the stage and dropped his eyes to the floor. His chest started closing, he would die. He could fight, he was strong, but he was nothing compared to the careers. He closed his eyes wishing for a miracle, wishing for something to whisk him away to another planet. He heard the escort call out three more names.

" Maysilee Donner" Haymitch opened his eyes and saw her. A olive skinned girl was shakily walking up. His gray Seam eyes met hers for a fraction of a second. Haymitch looked away.

"Jacob Erbringer" the next name called up. A boy, pale and thin walked up to the stage and stood next to Haymitch. Haymitch noticed the order of genders called had been different today but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was going to the games and that he would die.

"Matilda Jones" was called up and a stocky girl came up. Haymitch narrowed his eyes, nobody in District 12 was fat. Nobody. He looked at the girl and realized he had seen her before. He saw edges of a pillow under her shirt and snorted. She was trying to look pretty. The doors opened behind Haymitch and he walked into them with their escort. Looking back, he saw Ariana who was pale and worried. He tried to give a reassuring smile, but it wasn't convincing. He waved, but the doors closed sealing off his district 12. Probably forever.

Haymitch was escorted down a long hallway and into a room where three women were waiting. His prep team. He was escorted to the middle room.

"Take off your clothes" the lead stylist said. Haymitch blinked, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"All of them?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, we need to inspect you. How else will we style you up" Haymitch thought it was stupid to have to look good while being executed but he did as they said. They guided him to a chair and started circling him making notes. Haymitch started to feel chilly and he heard them muttering.

"Curly black hair, strong muscles..." Haymitch was about to ask how long it would take when they got to work. They curled his hair and plastered him in this weird sticky stuff which they pulled off quickly and with it any hair on his body. It continued for almost an hour when they abruptly started to leave.

"I never got your names" Haymitch said. They looked at him. The lead stylist showed off her blonde hair with red highlights.

"I'm Vanessa" she gestured to the girl to her right, "She's Vivienne" she gestured to the girl on her left, "That's Viviana." Haymitch wondered how many people had a name that started with V. Another person entered the room, he was the head stylist. At least, that was what it said on his name tag. The head stylist inspected him then handed him a robe.

"Let me show you what I have in mind for the chariots" Haymitch put on the robe and followed William, thats what it said on his name tag, to the costumes. Haymitch was disappointed, but not surprised to see that this years outfit sucked. It was just a plain old black suit with a cheap flame glued on in the oddest places. It looked like he wouldn't be getting many sponsors. Haymitch sighed and picked up the suit. This was turning out to be the worst day of his life. And it would probably be one of his last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

Haymitch scowled at the mirror. He looked absurd. The suit was askew and some of the flames were peeling off.

"Wonderful" William said. This stylist obviously had no sense of style. Haymitch sighed.

"Well, you can wear it for the train ride" the stylist said. Haymitch realized something,

"Isn't the train ride supposed to come first, and this styling business in supposed to happen in the capitol?" William shrugged,

"They're doing things different this year, it being a quarter quell and all" William told him. It didn't make a lot of sense to Haymitch, but this way he had gotten it over with. William told him to follow and he led him outside through a side door. Haymitch gasped. A sleek, slim and modern train was stationed in front of him. William opened the door and Haymitch saw other tributes looking expectantly. They were all wearing the same outfit and looking rather silly. They all got up and Haymitch followed them to the front of the train. No one said a word. They all filed into a compartment one-by-one. There was an old guy sitting in a leather recliner. The old guy started talking,

"Now, since this district never had a victor, I'll be mentor to all of you." It painfully reminded Haymitch that nobody in his district had ever gotten out of the hunger games alive. The train started to move but Haymitch only noticed it through the window. It felt like the train was still stationary. The old guy continued talking,

"I am a victor from district 2 and I will whip you all up to shape" he told them. He didn't look like he could even stand up, much less teach them how to survive.

"My name is Christopher Robin." Haymitch vaguely remembered hearing that name before. Perhaps in a story book. He doubted it.

"Enjoy yourself on the train the next two days. Once we get down, you'll be running laps" Christopher said. Everyone but Haymitch groaned. Haymitch saw Christopher look at him and nod approvingly. Feeling pleased with himself, Haymitch followed the other tributes outside where Jacob Erbringer took a step to the side and pulled Haymitch over. Confused Haymitch looked at him. His eyes were pleading,

"Team up with me, please" Jacob asked. Haymitch studied Jacob, he wouldn't be much use and would probably die and lead Haymitch to his death. Against his better judgement he accepted,

"Sure" he said. Jacob visibly relaxed and Haymitch felt he had done the right thing even though it would probably kill him.

"C'mon, lets eat. I heard the food is great" Jacob said and walked down the hall. Haymitch followed with a sinking feeling. He had just brought his chances of death even higher.

Jacob was right about one thing. The food was great, assortments of designer cupcakes to lemon dipped Calamari rings. The was every drink imaginable, Haymitch tried to try everything but there was just to much. He poured himself some Kung Fu Girl Riesling which seemed to be a type of liquor. He sipped it and nearly threw up. It was as sour as President Snow's heart. Haymitch swallowed with difficulty and poured out his glass, feeling horrible for wasting it. Jacob laughed,

"I had the same problem, you should've asked me" Haymitch grinned. Jacob was actually a pretty good guy once you got to know him. Haymitch ate himself full while talking and laughing with Jacob. When Haymitch glanced out the window it was already pitch-black. He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. He was full, it was an experience that he had never had before and he found it to be less enjoyable than he thought. The tables were cleared by servants who never uttered a word. Haymitch wondered why. Haymitch and Jacob stumbled to their rooms which had bigger beds than either of them had ever seen.

"Good night" Haymitch told Jacob who simply nodded his head, too tired to speak. Haymitch shed his ugly outfit and crawled under the covers. His eyes closed and he was taken away by dreams.

_Haymitch was running. His lungs were bursting and he stumbled over a root. He was in a arena. He was in the Hunger Games. He saw a girl leap from behind a tree. She was laughing and swinging a saw around. Haymitch stumbled backward, fear overtaking him. He fell to the ground, the girl still approaching. He looked into her eyes and they were black. She launched herself onto Haymitch's chest and it felt like it exploded. Gasping Haymitch grunted and tried to push her off, but she was too strong. The girl swung the axe forward and it bit into his head-_

Haymitch awoke gasping. He remembered the dream so vividly. It had been so detailed. So real. And the girl had been none other than one of the girls who had come with him. It was Maysilee Donner.

Haymitch got out of bed and he saw the sun was already up. He opened his shelves, but found nothing. William walked in.

"Oh, don't worry. I cleaned your outfit. It's nice and new." Haymitch elicited a groan.

"You don't like it?" William asked confused.

"Not much" Haymitch said, not wanting to offend William. William smiled,

"I guarantee you that other people will." Haymitch didn't think it likely but he put on the outfit. He walked to breakfast before William could make him wear another outfit. The rest of his districts tributes were already seated and eating. Haymitch took a seat next to Jacob and piled some scrambled eggs onto his plate. Jacob looked at him like he was cuckoo.

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"There are over 400 breakfast foods here that you can eat and you choose plain old scrambled eggs!" Haymitch shrugged.

"I like them" Haymitch said. Jacob shook his head and went back to eating his White Alba truffle. Haymitch once again ate himself full and realized that he had a whole day ahead of him with nothing to do. Haymitch decided to watch the previous games and find out fighting techniques and good strategies. Jacob decided that it was too gruesome for him and went up to play this weird game called Minecraft. Apparently it was over 100 years old and was still the most popular game in the capitol. Haymitch shook his head. What a waste of time. He began to watch the clips, making note of how far items were positioned from the cornucopia, how careers threw their knives and also figuring out how to tell where the person was going to attack. After a whole day of watching the previous gore-filled Hunger Games he was ready to eat something when Jacob shouted out,

"It's the capitol!" Haymitch rushed to Jacob who was staring out his window. Haymitch saw the computer screen where a weird green creature made out of pixels was walking towards the screen. Haymitch ignored it and looked out the window where bright lights and tall buildings in the distance signified the capitol. Haymitch and Jacob stared in wonder until they were interrupted by a loud BOOM from the game. Jacob rushed to the game in horror, while Haymitch continued to stare until his eyes started to droop. He walked downstairs and got himself something to drink. His head hurt from watching the screen the whole day and all his analyzing made him want to drop. A silent servant brought him a soup and Haymitch ate it quickly. The others came and started eating. Many people were silent.

"What did you do today?" Matilda Jones asked. It was the first time he had heard her speak.

"Played Minecraft" Jacob said smugly.

"I watched one of those amazing satellite shows with purple people running around and singing" Maysilee said. Haymitch flinched when she spoke, remembering his dream.

"What about you, Haymitch?" Matilda asked.

"I analyzed the fight scenes of the previous games, learned several maneuvers with several weapons, found out how to make a snare, and everything else, so that I could have a better chance of survival" Haymitch said. The girls were stunned for a second then looked like they regretted doing whatever they were doing today.

"This ones a survivor" Christopher said.

"It was way too gory" Jacob muttered. Christopher looked at him incredulously.

"Well, guess what? Your sensitiveness to blood just made you one of the first victims in the games. You better get used to gore and slaughter or else you're going to be part of it."

Jacob looked at his feet, ashamed. Haymitch felt bad for him, but Christopher had a point. Haymitch trudged up for his last night on the train. He fell asleep and the nightmare repeated.

_Haymitch was running again. Running from . This time she swung the saw towards his chest. _Haymitch woke up from his strange dream and got dressed in the silly outfit again. He walked to the food compartment where the others were getting ready to go outside.

"We're not eating?" Haymitch asked surprised.

"In the capitol" Christopher told him. Their train came to a stop and the escort opened the doors. Haymitch took a deep breath and tried to swallow his nervousness. It didn't doors opened to reveal capitol citizens eager to see this years district 12 sacrifices in person. When they saw Haymitch, Jacob and the girls they jeered and laughed at their absurd outfit. William came up to Haymitch from behind.

"See, they like it" William told him. Haymitch didn't have the heart to correct him. Haymitch walked with the other tributes into the capitol. It was full of wonders and they all gaped at the capitol. Haymitch looked at the tall buildings. For him, the games had already begun.


	3. Discontinued Story

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but this story will be discontinued due to the fact that Catching Fire already gives too much information to work with and already tells you the whole story. I will however be writing more Hunger Games stories that will allow me more freedom to write. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused.


End file.
